The Kyuubi Cannons and Death's Blade
by kingofsolitude
Summary: naruto is givin a gun that is an all-in-one killing machine a gift from his dead mother but his mother's students want to give him a gift as well. the love he never had, but always needed. naruto/anko/kurenai/yugao dark powerful naruto.
1. who the hell are these three?

I don't own Naruto.

Like most of my fics the shinobi don't get out of the academy until they are 16so theres that

Chapter 1 Who the hell are these three?

A boy was awaking to see himself lying up against a wall of a building, with a shitload of unconscious bodies around him. The boy was breathing heavily, nursing the large wound on his right shoulder. He looked down and said to himself "fuck! you think I have enough senbons in my legs?"

the boy was dressed in a black button up vest that was unbuttoned from the middle of his chest up. underneath was a white button up shirt with no sleeves open slightly trying not to come off as a dirt bag who likes to show his chest to everyone.(1) underneath that was a tight long sleeved shirt with orange and black horizontal strips the went down his arm.

he assessed the situation, ' _ok two messed up legs and my shoulder got hit by an axe from one of those psychotic anti-Kyuubi freaks. It should take at least 10 minutes for my legs to heal, another hour for the shoulder. I should be able to walk soon_.' He said as he took out the offending pieces of sharp metal out of his leg.

The anti-Kyuubi league is an underground commune filled with people who are trying to kill the jinchuriki of Konoha. Ninja, villagers, anbu, civilians, cooks, janitors, the wankers, the bakers, the candle stick makers. Everyone in this group was out for the boys head one way or another. It took several deaths to realize such a group existed. The boy told the Hokage of this group that was trying to kill them as well as a question

FLASHBACK

"Grandpa, if they are trying to kill Kyuubi why are they going after me? I thought Kyuubi was dead." The old man sighed. '_Damn it he was supposed to be told at age 18, oh well 3 years early I guess_.'

The man told him the story, in fact he told him everything, His father, his mother. And more spasificly why he was not told this sooner. council be damned

"The counsel wanted you to be ignorant of these things and you were to be used as a puppet, a weapon, but I was going to wait till your 18 to tell you everything. A lot of things I should have stopped. I'm sorry Naruto." the old man said sadly.

he took it quite well.

'_i think i'm gonna be sick.. my own father did this to me?! fuck! calm down Naruto show him your a good boy smile, and tell him its ok, we'll deal with this later_' The boy said to himself before he shook his head "don't worry some considered my childhood a living hell, I call it early training, you're ok jiji." He took it rather well. The old man nodded. "Well there is a question of your estate and inheritance." The boy raised a hand "no. I don't deserve them yet wait till I'm a genin."

The old man was stunned.

How was he not jumping off the walls? Grabbing all the things his parents left for him?

He only smiled warmly "very noble Naruto, why though?" the young man shrugged "simple really. I don't want to get something for nothing not like the clans who just give things away because of the name one has."

The old man nodded. He took out a box and set it on the table. "I'm proud of your decision, however you WILL need this if you're are going to follow your parents footsteps." He opened up the box and inside was a sawed off double barreled coach gun. "This was your mothers she was a jinchuriki for Kyuubi. as well kid this is Kyuubi's weapon the it gave to its jailers its yours now. The boy grabbed it. It was a little heavy.

"I thought ninjas didn't used guns milord." The man shook his head "There was such a thing as the marksman-nin your mother was one of them. Your demon likes guns, so you really don't have much of a chance, it doesn't shoot bullets though. There's instructions In the box on how to use it trust me ninja are afraid of that thing, and they will be again. The boy nodded looking at the gun 'mother….' He thought.

"Now, onto the subject of this anti-demon group. I'm giving you full permission to use that gun to blow them away, if one attacks you attack back Naruto. The people who associate themselves with this group are traitors to the village for trying to kill you." The boy gets up and bows.

"thank you milord, sense next week is my birthday, it would be very useful to learn the powers of this cannon you gave me." The old man bowed back. "Dismissed, Naruto N. Uzumaki." The boy smiled and ran out to the training grounds. hiding the pain of betrayal successfully.

After a week he manage to be more then proficient at using this devastating weapon, getting hit by a blast from it was like getting hit by the Hyuga 64 palm attack….Twice. He learned more about it from a scroll that was inside the box, it was the instructions. He could ether make the blast spread or stay in a more accurate and single point like a slug. He could make the gun shoot rapid fire, or in burst. The gun was an all in one. To make matters worse for anyone foolish enough to fuck with him, he was a natural at the marksmanship of this demonic weapon.

"**For ammunition the kyuubi cannon uses chakra. The more chakra, the deadlier the shot. Compress chakra amounts into the shape of a shotgun shell and it will stay in the chamber and it will not dissipate**" If he put a little bit of chakra it will knock someone out cold if he puts a lot more then there will be a giant hole where ever he shot them with.

While he was learning the power and secrets of the cannon, he was also making up plans for his birthday; no doubt those anti-demon fucks were planning as well.

"if i can make them circle around i can lose them and get to the Inuzuka's before the notice, however i believe some pay back is in order" he says as he loads the gun. the inuzuka's were always kind to him the matriarch and her two children were always there to help him they always showed concern and would offer sanctuary and a place to hide out during the attacks tsume and hana were also his doctors though, they were vets they knew a lot about the human anatomy, or maybe they just learned it all just to take care him. ether way they are help and god knows he needs it.

although due to his anti social nature, he never really opens up to them he says thank when they help he answers their questions about any physical pain and always trys to remain the up most sincere to them, but he never tells them how he's doing emotionaly, how he feels inside or if hes just going bat shit crazy.

The inuzuka's care for him they knew NOTHING about him god knows they try everything to make him feel loved and welcome. _"i just can't...' _he thought to himself . the boy sits back and sighs on a building. "now we wait..."

nightfall has now just occurred and the noises of hatred and drunken rage filled the air and was getting close to the boy. "let's get to work." he said to himself.

As soon as they riled up and found him he led them on a merry chase throughout the village taking a few spreader pot shots at them, taking them down more and more there numbers were dwindling, he was losing them! "im so close they are almost gone i just need to get close to the inuzuka's. And it was going so well. Till he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder from behind. an anbu stabbed his shoulder with an axe.

Naruto hit him in the face breaking his mask with his cannon then shoved the gun into his torso and blew him into the sky he landed on a building knocked out. The boy ripped the axe out of his shoulder and threw it on the ground. The mob heard the noise of the gunshot and started running to his location. Naruto held his shoulder in pain then felt like a hundred needles stab him in the legs.

He fell down and blasted that anbu right in the head, the man fell back and hit his head against the wall and was knocked out. He sat up against the wall and started hearing people running. He reloaded it with his chakra cocked it turned a dial that was on the bottom of the handle to rapid fire.

"One last stand it seems." He says to himself

the moment he started seeing people pouring in. he held that trigger down did not let it go as people fell down groaning in pain and passing out. More and more people fell as the chakra in the chamber was getting lower and lower. Then he heard a word. Something he never heard before in a moment like this.

"RETREAT!"

the anbu ninja and villagers started running away. The boy was shocked. He looked around all the unconscious bodies smiled then yelled. "TILL IT GOES CLICK YOU FUCKERS!" he then promptly passed out four a couple minutes

FLASHBACK END

'Wow I can't believe it for the first time… I won… shit, it's been 10 minutes' he thought to himself he tried to stand up "Damn it too much blood loss! Probably why I passed out for those few minutes…" Naruto was annoyed. he crawled away from all the unconscious assholes to the building across the street leaving a trail of blood. "That's better…"

He then heard three people landing a yard away from him. Three females, all with dark hair. One on the left wore an anbu outfit with a cat mask dangling from her hip with a kitana on her back her face hidden behind her long straight purple hair.

the one on the right was wearing what looked like a dress of bandages with one red sleeve, her hair was jet black and messy in that stylish way, her eyes were red they looked a little angry.

Then there was the one in the middle. Who stood in front of both of them. She wore a long Paige trench coat over a mesh fishnet shirt it almost looked like she was naked underneath, she had on a orange skirt and her hair was up In a stranger pony tail, her hair was a darker shade of purple and she looked at the tattered boy with almost a sadness in her stoic yellow eyes.

'_One's probably afraid of me. the other seems to be angry and wants me dead. And the one in the middle looks like she just wants to kill me and get it over with..._'

The boy smirked and chuckled. "Don't you three know the meaning of the word retreat? You anti-demon fucks lost the battle for the first time deal with It. Oh well I need more target practice anyway!" he points the gun at them and notices all three of them flinch and had their eyes widen at the sight of the gun the moment he held it up. Then a noise rang out the most depressing and utterly hopeless feeling sound Naruto has ever heard.

"CLICK!"

The boys eyes widen as he sighed. _'oh c'mon! I forgot to load the fucking gun… this is embarrassing…'_

He looked at the shocked girls faces. "I'll destroy you momentarily…just dealing with some technical difficulties." he heard footsteps as he condense some chakra and reloaded the gun, but before he could point it he saw an arm with a Paige sleeve grab the cannon and held it down.

'I can't pick it back up, not with how bad my shoulder is…' he smiled and chuckled a bit and coughed a bit. He didn't even look at the chicks face; he just said what he felt. "Go ahead kill me, you won't be able to, no one can, the bane of your existence will just bring me back, and when I do. I'll find where you live and come in whenever you're sleeping, and rip your femur out and beat you to fucking DEATH with it…"He said as he looked up.

he saw the amber eyes of the trench coat wearing girl and the two girls behind her. Their eyes were tearing up. Naruto could only reply with two sentences. "Why are you looking at me like that? S-stop it."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

1. think assassins creed 2's ezio auditores top with the sleeves cut off and a long sleeves shirt sleeves coming out of the vest with the black and orange designs

I like this 4 way paring to be honest because let's face it you know who the three girls are.

Naruto is using my favorite gun ever sense I saw it in Desperado, I loved the way it looked.

I have like 3 other stories I'm working on sense I got a laptop so just wait and you shall receive!

review i would like to hear how shitty my writing is.


	2. a broken promise

I don't own Naruto

This next chapter is gonna be a little… different I hope you guys don't hate it but I thought it was a good idea

Chapter 2, a promise broken.

A woman was sitting outside her house in her clan's complex wearing a tank top and some black jeans, her arms cross under. Anyone with a brain could tell she was waiting for someone. "I'm starting to get worried… he's usually here by now… please be ok sweetheart."

She heard two people land next to her and she looked over and saw her son and daughter. "Anything?" she asked worried. "No mom we heard the people rally then nothing," Hana said sadly. The women sighed. The little dog in the boys coat started barking kiba looks down at the dog "gun fire? But no one ninja uses guns anymore Akamaru" kiba lifted an eyebrow

Tsume's eyes widen "no way…. He couldn't have, he's only 16…" kiba tilted his head "mom?" the women then looked to her kids "get to the hokage tell him I must speak with him immediately!" The two kids nod and run off.

The thought of gun shots brought back memories. "Kushina….I'm sorry I broke our promise…" She said out loud. She went back inside and looked down at the table 'tape recorder…' she grabbed it, Looking at it for a while. 'He'll want to know if I knew anything I probably won't see him for a while… he deserves to know

Tsume's POV

Hey Naruto it's your good friend Tsume, listen at the moment I'm recording this, Hana and kiba are looking for you they are as worried as I am about you. They told me they heard gunshots. That can only mean one thing can't it? (She chuckles a little) I bet you're wondering if I knew about it, well I knew. We were told if we said anything they'd kill us on the spot. I know you feel betrayed, but trust me if I had the chance I would have made sure you'd have never experienced any of the pain you suffered believe me.

I would have adopted you Naruto; I would have loved it if you were my son. But I think I'll settle for being your aunty instead, now I think I should tell you about your mother and father. And how close we were. Your mother heh, I remember the red headed empress of pain, she was my best friend since the academy. She was rather powerful. not because of any blood line or special technique, but because of that gun of hers Kyuubi's cannon I believe.

Man that thing has some strength to it. We spared once when I hit her a bit too hard and she pulled that big fucker out and caught me on the shoulder. I still got the scar to prove it. She was rather headstrong and very easy to piss off. She put a guy in the hospital with one shot from that cannon because he called her flat chested. Haha!

Then there was this boy I fell madly in love with. his name was Minato Namikazi, your father. He was a bit of a wimp when he was a kid, but grew up and became more and more powerful. Kushina thought he was a total wimp and had no plans on getting involved with him.

You know who I am Naruto, the leader of the most feral clan in Konoha I'm the toughest bitch in this village. Well let me tell you. The only man who ever made me feel weak to my knees was your father. He always went on and on about being the hokage, hokage this hokage that, it was slightly annoying to me, and violently irritating to your mother she once grabbed him by the shirt and said. "if you ever mention that title again and blasting you through the village!" (She chuckles again).

I really thought your mother hated him. I never told her I liked him. I didn't really want to hear it from her about "my bad taste in men." Besides if anyone was going to be the hokage it was her. At least that's what she always said

One day though. She went missing. It turned out she was kidnapped by kumo-nin. Me and Minato went looking for her. Kuromaro started finding her strands of red hair on the ground it guided us, me and your father took them out like bosses of course.

We found your mother the moment she saw us she glomped your father and cried in his arms. I saw him hold her and held her hand… they looked into each other's eyes. I was glad I manage to get my best friend back but the moment I saw them lock eyes,

My heart broke.

(she scoffs) oh god… enough of being silly. After we got home your parents became boyfriend and girlfriend we all trained together. We all Fought together. We were three best friends, we always were. I ended up finding a man who was a bit of a push over. I ended up getting pregnant and giving birth to Hana, and then later was pregnant with kiba. But that little bitch of a husband ended up running off. Such a pathetic mutt as well. Said he couldn't "handle" me.

To say the least your mother and father was there for me the entire time. hana loved her aunt and uncle. They became godparents to little Hana and kiba as well. After I gave birth again to kiba your mother said he was the cutest little boy she ever saw.

Then she said something that surprised me Naruto.

She said. "I hope my baby will be as adorable." I remember looking at them both. Kushina had the most content and sincere look on her face. Your father was just there with his hands behind his head grinning like an idiot. Your mother grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach and said. "I hope you'll enjoy being an aunt like I do."

I hugged your parent so tight I could have broken their necks when they asked me to be the godmother. After I recovered we had so much plans. Play dates, designing your nursery, we were like teenagers again. Soon your father became the hokage, I swear if your mother wasn't so content being pregnant with you she'd have knocked Minato's block off. We were all so happy… (She pauses for a very short while)

About a week before your delivery I had to go on a mission. Some little c rank I didn't really give a shit about. Before I left sense I knew you were coming VERY soon. I don't know why but and went to your parents the night before I left and just clung to them before I left. I told them how happy I was that all three of us were gonna be like one giant family.

Naruto I must tell you. I loved your mother. I loved her husband. They were my best friends. And even though it was before you were even born I knew I loved you. I loved their little boy with all my heart.

When I got back… I saw that thing tearing the place apart. My clan was attack the thing. We didn't lose too many of us. But it wasn't them who I was worried about. I saw your father on the giant toad and the all of a sudden the fox and toad were gone I ran over to. He was laying dead right next to your mother who was crying and saying something to you.

I'm sorry I couldn't make it out. But I'm sure she said how much she loved you I got new her and she said "look naru-chan its your aunty! Say hi sweetie." You were fast asleep and your mother was bleeding a lot. I went over and asked her what I could do to help her. She said "promise me you'll take care of Naruto, you'll watch over him and make him feel loved, as I would have done for you." She gave you to me kissed me on the cheek and she died right there. The third and his posse came to see the damage. They saw your mother and father dead, and me holding you tightly in my arms, and I couldn't stop bawling...

(long pause followed by a loud sniff)

After that it turned out the clan leader had died and they in turned made me the next clan leader. I was happy im a single mother with 2 kids soon to be 3 if I was to adopt you. I had more money a fucking giant place; I was ready to make 2 nurseries but then….

I went to a meeting and it was discussing you, I said I was willing to adopt you but then that Uchiha had to say something "it would be highly detrimental to the village if he was raised by a clan". He was afraid id show favoritism and everything, I fought very long and very hard for you Naruto but they wouldn't even let me see you Naruto. You may not have come from me but god damn it your my family the only reminder of the two people I loved in this world the most. All they said was it was a bad idea. And that you were going to an orphanage. I was gonna adopt you there but again the counsel stopped me saying that they would make sure "he would die before he was taken in by a clan that could use him" they didn't trust me Naruto. They didn't care.

There was no way I could have you with me. I just grabbed Hana and kiba and laid in bed with them holding them. Crying my eyes out.

Years past after that. And I could only feel worse and worse. Then I heard you were kicked out of the orphanage. I went looking for you everywhere after I heard that. The hokage punished those bastards for throwing you out. It was during your tenth birthday. (she hic ups a bit) I looked everywhere for you. And it wasn't long till….u-untill I found you.

Until I found what….. what they did to you… what they did to my best friends baby…

I still see you up there on that fucking giant metal pentagram (sob) the barwire, the swords, that fucking mask! All the blood all I could do is fall to my knees and cry! Oh my god! Kushina! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I broke our promise!

(Shrill yell followed by a bang from her hitting the table with her fist it takes a while before she regains composure)

After that we took you to the morgue after we took that sword out. It took a minute before you started breathing shallowly. You were alive sweetheart! You were alive! (She says happily) and… well you remember what happened after that. After you healed we asked you if you wanted to stay with us. To this day I'm still not sure why you said no. or maybe I just don't want to. Those were the first words I heard from you "thank you madam Tsume but no" you sounded so sincere yet cold and sad. I wanted to hug you hard and never let you go but… I could see by your body language you didn't like to be touched.

And ever sense we offered you sanctuary. I was really hoping you'd stay with us. I have to say every time I see you come in DEAD. My heart breaks every time I see you come in in any sense rather you be dead or mangled. That promise I made to your mother is shattered more and more and more.(hiccup)

God I look a mess, crying like a little girl like that.

Sweetheart. I know your mad at me, I know your probably hate me. And I can only hope that you can forgive me. But what I hope most of all is that you understand what I mean when I tell you that, even though I barely know you and even though we may never be that big family with you, laugh with you, cry with you, or kiss your forehead, I love you. With all my heart, I love you Naruto.

(She turns it off)

She looks down and wipes her eyes she then looks to her left and see her kids come out from behind a wall. With tears in their eyes.

She runs over and holds her children as they all cried together through the night. As their dogs howl with a sorrowful song.

**Elsewhere at the hokage tower.**

"Lord hokage!" says a girl with trench coat. Sarutobi looks up "did you finally found him." The girl in the coat nods and sighs. "Sensei would be livid….as me neko-chan and kure-chan most definitely are…"

End of chapter

WOW I… didn't know I could write like that… *sniff* well after that tear jerker I think I'm gonna play dead rising 2


	3. The Compromised Plan

Don't own Naruto,

Orochimaru is a good guy in this, and Tsunade stayed in the village and never left. And Shizune is a Kenjutsu master.

Chapter 3 The compromised plan.

16 years ago.

3 small girls surrounding a tombstone of 2 that sat deep within a forest. 5 others stood behind the weeping girls.

"How do you know that's what happened sensei?" says the white haired man. The older man wearing the hokage hat sighed. "I saw it with my own eyes, he was wearing Akatsuki clothing and tried to kill Minato and managed to destroy Kushina seal. He wanted that fox, he's going to be after the child soon. We need to think of a plan."

The busty blond women spoke right after, "those three, the girls. Who are they?" the hokage looked over "Three orphaned girls that Kushina took care of and even trained, they are now rather powerful for their age, genin level. People don't reach that point till they are 16."

A pale black haired man spoke next. "What are their names, sensei?" The old man looked over to his old students, "the one with the pony tail is Anko, the one with long purple hair is Yugao and the black messy haired one is Kurenai."

The blonde spoke again, "why don't we train them until Naruto is of age? If what you say is true and this boy is **the spirit of autumn**, then just because he'll get… outside help doesn't mean he should go at it alone." She looks at the three sad girls "It looks like these three girls know how he will feel being alone, he'll need someone he can trust, and these girls are pretty much the only family he really has left with how close to his mother they were. We need to be careful of the young boy, his mentality is fragile he needs as much positivity in his life as possible I can only hope the Inuzuka adopts him."

Sarutobi smiled slightly. 'so she does care about him.'

A black haired girl next to the blonde spoke "yeah we can train them I can train in Kenjutsu and Tsunade knows great Genjutsu technique's." the old man shuts his eyes thinking then looks to Jiraiya and Orochimaru, "can you two be able to do this," the white haired man spoke first "if what you say is true then im going to have to monitor my spy network more closely to see if any more of those red cloud wearing punks will make a move on Naruto."

The pale made spoke up next after a pause. "I'll take an apprentice, I have nothing else better to do anyway." He looked at the girl with the pony tail, "that Anko girl looks like she could have potential I'll train her," he looks down 'hopefully she won't end up like… him.' the blond next to him looked surprised then relax and put her hand on Orochimaru's shoulder to comfort him knowing he how hard it was to except another apprentice. She looked up to her sensei"ill train Kurenai." The black hair girl smiled. "ok then I'll take Yugao".

A poof of smoke and a woman with Inuzuka markings appeared. "Hokage-Sama, I tried, I really did but it seems those council members really don't want a clan to adopt him…" the woman says with very sad eyes. Sarutobi sighed "I was afraid of this…. we'll have to put him in an orphanage with his mother's name just in case." The women nodded and then looked at the grave seeing the three 8 year old girls. "what's going to happen to them?" she says worried. Tsunade speaks up "Me, Shizune and Orochimaru are going to train them they should be strong enough to be team mates for Naruto when he gets older."

Sarutobi nodded "The plan is to get Naruto into the academy once he is older enough. Once he's a genin I'll put him on a special team placement with Anko Kurenai and Yugao. With their skills, he will be trained by them and become strong to stop this demonic threat." The women nodded and walked over to the girls. She talks to them telling them to be good and get strong for her and Naruto they nod and hug her tightly.

The old man sighed. "I can only hope Naruto is treated as the hero he is and will be again."

=Present day=

The three girls are in shock to see the boy try to pull a gun on them. The boy's eyes began to turn red and slited for a few seconds before turning back to his dark blue eyes. He garbed a knife from his pocket and took a strike at Anko who was holding his gun down. She dodged the attacked and stood back. Naruto felt blood seeping more out of his shoulder and he felt weak. "Go ahead kill me… I'll just come back I always come back…" the boy fell on his side and shut his eyes passing out.

Kurenai rushed and started trying to heal the boys wound before he lost to much blood. No one spoke until she was finished. And of course the first to speak was Anko. "What the fuck just happened? He nearly went Alex Delarge on me with a goddamn kitchen knife."

Kurenai nodded. "Indeed did you see his eyes?" Anko nodded "Yeah they turned red and slitted just like Kushina-nee Chan's did when she got angry at Minato-Sama." Kurenai shook her head. "No, not just that, looks past that, his eyes, they were… far to alert for someone of his age, according to the hokage, he's not even a genin yet, he hasn't see any action to get those kind of eyes."

Anko looked over. "what do mean Kure-chan?" the black haired women sighed. "when people go through traumatic states of living like being tortured or hurt constantly they get these eyes that, in a way looks way to damn alert and paranoid, Tsunade-sensei told me about it once." Anko then eyes narrowed, "Are you telling me this boy, our big sisters son has been tortured?"

Kurenai sighs with her hands on her hips. "I would say so, we need to get to the bottom of this. Yugao-chan are you ok?" anko turns to see the kenjutsu artist standing completely still. Anko gets worried and gets up and goes over to her. "Neko-chan?" the girl was trembling

She always emotional, but when it was time to get serious she'd be a professional but seeing her nee-Chan's son, someone they have been training 16 years to train and defend, in this state. A paranoid lonely angry person who must have been tortured to get this bad, she couldn't handle it, and tears began to leak from her eyes.

Anko panic and hugged her tight "oh Neko-chan don't cry please!" Kurenai sighed and went over holding their Neko-chan. She looked over to the boy and sighed. "Let's grab him and get to the hokage.

-at the hokage tower-

The old man smiled. "Hello, again my old friends" he gave a hug to Orochimaru and Tsunade. Shizune stood by and smiled. "well where are your students?" the blonde women spoke "it's the kids birthday so they decided to introduce themselves so the kid can get to know them better, maybe they can be more then big sisters to him." she says with a lecherous smirk. Orochimaru sigh "sometimes I swear your worse than Jiraiya…" the blond stuck her tongue out at her surrogate brother.

The sound of doors opening caught their attention, all four seeing a trench coat wearing woman.

"Lord Hokage!" says a girl with trench coat. Sarutobi looks up "did you finally find him." The girl in the coat nods and sighs. "Sensei would be livid….as me, Neko-chan, and Kure-chan most definitely are…

The hokage sighs "bring him in… I'll need to tell you five the whole story.

**-Some where dark-**

Naruto woke up gasping for air before coughing up a lung. He looks up noticing something _'this looks like a hospital room… but not the ones that are in Konoha…_' boy thinks. He looks down at what he's wearing, black tattered jeans and a t shirt with skeleton ribs on it with his long orange and black striped long sleeved shirt underneath. '_The long sleeve is mine, but I don't remember ever owning this skeletal rib shirt before…'_ he thinks to himself.

He looks over to a table. He sees the cannon and the butcher knife he always carried around with him. He grabs them both. _'What the hell are these doing here?'_ he shakes his head and opens the door, looking around the place looked like a rundown medical center, or an asylum. '_I'm not in Konoha anymore, this place is different. It feels like… all hope has gone from the world here…'_

He hears a noise like a saw blade cutting through something and screaming. '_What the hell is that?!'_ he thinks running towards the noise. He sees what looks like a torso that's been cut open he has a burlap sack over his head and his left hand was missing. And above him was a recently used bone saw.

Naruto runs over to take the sack of his head and he found out why it was on In the first place.

The skin of the man's face had been cut off. His flayed face with no eyes and no teeth in his head sweated blood, he was screaming. That's all he could do. Naruto stood back shocked when he saw someone getting up from the floor from behind the deformed man's hospital bed.

He saw a man dressed in tattered scrubs eating a… hand, the torso's hand. The "doctor's" face looked like his eyes/forehead area was scooped out. His lips looked as if they were bitten off and he had this mess of metal and wires on his back. The doctor grabbed a syringe from his pocket and started stabbing at the torso's empty eye sockets until it stop screaming, and breathing.

Naruto took a step back and he ended up dropping medical supplies on the ground. The doctor lifted its deformed head up and grabbed something off its mess of mechanics that was on his back. it looks like a helmet that fitted into the hole of his head. It had red goggles that glowed red, he could see now and he looked at the source of the noise and saw Naruto, who was franticly putting to chakra shells into the gun. It made a gasping roar like noise.

The doctor got on his feet and grabbed the syringe out of the dead torso's head and walked toward Naruto. "Get the hell away from me!" said the boy as he aimed the shotgun at the monster. The creature got closer. Naruto had no choice and emptied two lethal amounts of chakra shells into the monsters body there were little holes all over the monsters chest and stomach. It looked up at him and snarled rather loudly and ran at him.

Naruto grabbed his knife and blocked the creatures blow and threw him to the ground and repeatedly stabbed him in the heart with the knife until the monster stopped moving. The boy was covered in blood as he sighed. He got up and reloaded his shotgun before leaving the room. Before he touched the door he heard something move. He looked over and saw the doctor, getting back up!

The creature started limping over to him with the syringe in his hand Naruto aimed and blew the creatures arm off along with the syringe. The doctor made a long demonic screech that started hurting naruto's ears before he aimed his gun at his head and shut the thing up for good. The creature's mechanical eyes and the back of its head was splattered all over the rooms wall and its body twitched on the ground horribly before finally dying.

'what…. The FUCK… was that…" Naruto said to himself wiping the blood from his hands.

He reloaded and ran out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hello! Where the hell am i!?" he said loudly in the hallway not caring what kind of evil creature or morbid enemy would hear him in this newer, more heinous place which reeked of pain misery and death.

-an-

Next chapter is going to be good I really enjoyed designing the world that Naruto is now in and you will discover what that is next chappie.


	4. How you see the world

I don't own Naruto

Holy balls guys designing this world was so much fun I always loved alternate fucked up dimensions like this, and yes this is very silent hill inspired.

Wow people really seem to like this fic, I guess I need to update more frequently…

Chapter 4 how you see the world

The noises of rusted metal moaning and wind surrounded him. The young boy didn't understand, this place was different yet…

He walked down the hallway trying to make as little noise as possible. Incase more monsters like that showed up. He stopped in mid step when he heard a voice in what looked like an office. He ran in trying to listen for it. "_h…..lo?!"_ he heard. He saw nothing, but he looked down and saw an ear piece with a mic attached. He went over and heard it again "_hello?! Blondie! Are you there?!" _

The boy put the head set on. "Um, hello?" the voice on the other end started speaking. _"Oh good, you made it to the head set. Listen kid you need to get out of that hospital."_ Naruto looked around, "where are you?" The voice sighs. _"I'm in a large tower, I got security monitors everywhere. I know where you are and where you will be going. Trust me kid, you want to get the fuck outta there. Go down to the elevator that's near the lobby. It goes to the cafeteria, after that you'll have to do exactly as I say, it ain't safe there."_

The boy looks over noticing the elevator and he walks over to it before contacting the voice again once the doors shut. "Ok who is this and where the hell am i?" a short pause before the voice began. _"I'm your burden kid…" _the boy blinked "you-you're the Kyuubi?" the boy said shocked.

"_yes I am, listen kid I know your probably pissed off at me, but you have no idea what's going on yet, you're going to need my help as well as the help of another "otherworldly" being you shall meet soon"_ the boys eyes narrowed. "Why should I trust you?"

The voice paused again. _"I promise your mother I'd help."_

The boy doesn't speak for a while until he hears a **DING. **The elevator stopped. "_Kid, the moment those doors open be as quite as possible walking out. There's a shit load of those doctor looking creatures here, if you're loud enough you will make them look for you and they will probably try to kill you." _

"Right." Naruto says, staring at the door. It opens and the noise of sickening sloppy smacking noises of the doctors devouring various corpses around the cafeteria. Naruto's eyes widen then relax. He softly walks through the rotten cafeteria trying like hell not to slip on the blood.

He was close to the door… but his left foot hit the floor and he slipped on the blood. When he hit the ground everything froze in time he fell. As the noise of him hitting ground echoed off the walls, it felt like minutes went by. He got up and looked behind him and all the creatures heads were pointed at him.

"Uh….. Hi?"

The creatures all started screeching putting on their helmets so they can see him. However that took long enough for him to run out and close the door. And put a barricade on it as the creatures started pounding on the metal door. He ran out to the lobby of the hospital and opens the double doors. The boy looked around his surroundings and noticed something.

'This place looks just like Konoha…'

He grabbed the head set and spoke into it. "Hey fox where the hell am I? Why does this place look like Konoha after the apocalypse?"

The voice came from the ear piece "_well now that nothing is trying to eat your liver at the moment I can tell you. This place is your mind scape, usually the place would be in front of me in my cell, but something's gone fubar, it seems to be taking the form of… how you see the world. Usually when someone creates a place like this, even if the person life sucked, it would take place in a happy environment where the subject in question feels safe loved and at home happy. But mate… I can't seem to find any sort of sense of happiness or love man, I've never seen a mind scape this devoid of positivity, people make up their family members, lost friends or whatever here but it seems you basically have everyone in Konoha the way you see them, like the evil doctors who kept trying to kill you and a few more we'll be seeing soon."_

Naruto sighed. 'a dark bleak place devoid of love while being surrounded by creatures who want to kill me… yep I certainly do feel right at home now that I think about it…" the boy walked through the street and then noticed that there are people walking around not far from where he was but as he got close he realized, they too were not human.

They wore the villagers usual clothes, but there arms looked bloodied up they had steel masks burn into their face with a scowl and glowing red eyes shaped in a very pissed off look. The glow looked more like red flash lights looking all over the floor as if they are searching for something.

Naruto grabs the ear piece "I'm gonna go ahead and assume these fucking things are how I see the villagers?"

'_Pretty much, hey mate? I've been looking through your memories, what in the holy mother of FUCK happened while I was asleep?!"_

Naruto sighs "a never ending torrent of pain and misery due to the ignorance of the begrudging spirit of humanity?"

'_Makes sense, I'm truly sorry, however there are something I wish to talk to you about. Once you get here. By the way, try not to directly look those things in the eyes and never stare at them, when they look at you like that, just try to walk fast DON'T RUN! Just walk fast. If enough of those things look at you like that they'll begin start grabbing planks of wood and shit and will be all over you like flies on shit.'_

Naruto chuckled "sounds like home…"

The boy began to walk the creatures began shining their lights on him as he walked fast trying to lose their sight. He thought he was clear as they started not paying attention to him when he got too far. He looked and noticed a herd of those things walking in one direction, the boy was about to walk through them until the fox messaged him.

'_Oi mate! You might not want to try walking through them. Just sit somewhere secluded and wait for them to move away,_' the boy sighs and sits back against a building waiting for the creatures to move. 'I can't believe this shit is happening, why can't I just die like normal people…'

He was thinking about his life at the academy tomorrow was the day he graduates, he went to think about his academy life up until that point. 'I had a life before this shit happened didn't I? Well more of a lack of one…'

-flash back~

A young boy sat in the back of the class the sun wasn't even up yet the room was darkly lit. he could still the see the moon, the boy shut his eyes until he heard footsteps, he saw another boy his age wearing a black vest with a black leather coat over it long black cargo pants and what looked like a gas mask-goggle combo, the goggles of which had a blue glow to them,(1) his hair was almost as long as naruto's. The boy walked over to sit by the blonde. The only person the boy in the gas mask respected out of two.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over to the boy. "Good morning Sasuke."

The boy wearing the gas mask looked over to the blonde. "Like wise….. Naruto-san…."

Those were usually the only words the two would say to each other, the black haired only allowed Naruto to use his name. If it wasn't him anyone else would use the name he decided to give himself,

Specter.

They sat in silence as they awaited the rest of their class mates. The next three people were girls Tenten Ino and Sakura, all three were friends and sat in the front of the class talking about different types of jutsu and techniques they were learning and planed and training together later on in the day.

Ino and Sakura amongst many other girls used to be apart of Sasuke's little fan club, till the day he showed up wearing that gasmask and began to act hostile to anyone who tried to get near him and flirt with him. He was then labeled as "mean and not fit for a relationship." By the girls. The fan club disbanded and Ino and Sakura then became friends again in a tearful reunion.

Ino and Sakura looked up to see the two boys and both just smiled at them, waved and looked away. Unlike the other girls they didn't ignore the two boys. They would at least say good morning, wave, or acknowledge their presence. They were out of ear shot and began to talk amongst themselves. Or at least they thought they were out of earshot….

"Sometimes I wish those two would socialize more, it's not healthy to be like that." said Sakura. Tenten looked at the pink haired girl. "I can't blame Sasuke. That was really fucked up what happened to him. Naruto on the other hand… does ANY of us really know who Naruto really is?" they went quite for a minute, then Ino thought of something. "there's one person. The Inuzuka! Kiba, I think his name is, his family knows Naruto maybe he can tell us some things about the blonde. It might be too late for sa-… specter, but maybe we can make Naruto come out of his shell."

Tenten sighed. "Guys we really should stay out of his business, he never speaks to anyone barely even to kiba, how the hell do we even know if kiba has information about the blonde?" Sakura shrugged "it's our best shot, and I like the idea. Besides he's a little cute." The other two girls thought about it. long blonde messy hair those cold eyes that pierce your soul, the kid was a looker.

They blushed and shook their heads. Tenten sighed "ok, when we see kiba we'll ask him."

Across the room Naruto sat his eyes narrowing, how dare they think they can just try to find things about him? They never gave a shit about him up to this point! And they just think because they may have a slight attraction they can just do whatever they want?

"so…. What are you going to do…. Kitsune?" the boy looked over to the black haired boy. 'he's…talking… he never talks to me besides greeting me…' he thought before replying "Why do you ask specter?"

The boy turned his head his glowing goggles shining in naruto's face. "They are… right… you can't hide yourself… from the world."

Naruto sighs. "But I sure as hell got to try. You said it yourself a while back, I'm good at hiding myself." He says shutting his eyes

"Just because your good at it… doesn't mean you should keep doing it…" specter turns his head back.

Naruto looks at the boy. "Ok silent fucking bob, however I think I shouldn't divulge in such a thing, giving situation…" specter looks at the three girls plotting slightly shuddering inside. "Indeed….. This is a… different matter…"

He waited for more people to come in, the next person he saw was a boy with a bowl cut and huge eye brows going straight to the girls an pretty much asked Sakura to marry him to which she obviously reject he went of screaming that he shall of the flames of youth and so on and so forth.

Then he saw the Hyuga's, Hinata a long haired buxom beauty who is rather quiet and articulate very smart and a master at strategizing she never speaks to anyone except Naruto on occasion. She caught flack when she was said to be the heir and said once she became the next clan lead she would stop top the cruel treatment of the branch members abolishing the caged bird seals. Next to her was her cousin Neji the two were almost like twins they usually never leave each other's sides and were real close like brother and sister that went up all the way to the top and sat in the desks next to Naruto and specter.

Next was Shikamaru and Choji, they both went to ino and the three talked they were best friends for years. He could hear Ino talking to them about their plans to try to find out more about him.

"You should leave that guy alone, if he wanted to talk he would have done it by now, not wait 10 years." Said the lazy boy, Ino started saying how Naruto "needed to come out of his shell" and "needs all the friends he can get" it was beginning to bother him greatly.

'Inuzuka where the hell are you…' the boy thought to himself. His prayers were answered, seeing Shino and Kiba show up he noticed the girls saw the dog boy he stood up and jumped over to kiba. "Kiba we need to talk" said Naruto and a darkly manner. The girls behind him looked annoyed.

The dog boy gulped somewhat scared, as much as his mother and sister loved him, kiba was always scared of him. Something about him frightened him so, Akamaru as well.

"y-yes Naruto-san…" kiba said. Naruto and kiba left the room. Sakura looked over to Ino. "No way he could have heard us, why the hell did he want to talk to kiba out of nowhere, he never talks to anyone!" Ino sighed. "I'm not sure Sakura, maybe he finally felt like talking to someone." Ino makes a small smile.

-Outside the classroom-

"So what is it Naruto-san?" kiba says unnerved. The fox kid looks to the dog boy. "it seems some of our classmates have taken some interest in me, they say they are going to bug you for information. I want you to not say a word, don't tell them anything."

Kiba was about to agree solemnly then paused and narrowed his eyes. "Why are they taking an interest in you Naruto?"

Naruto sighs, 'why must people waste my time asking petty questions? Who gives a shit just do it! Damn it, don't rock the boat indulge him so we can get things moving…" the boy things to get things moving, he knew he couldn't be so impolite, "I'm not sure something about making me "come out of my shell, or whatever the fuck. but if they are just going to ask people I'm somewhat associated with, instead of just talking to me don't deserve to know anything about me."

That title kiba was givin made him angry, 'somewhat associated with? My family has been the only clan to show him any kindness! That's it, time to be strong…'

"maybe you should, and maybe they have to ask whoever you barely talk to, because trying to talk to you is like speaking to a rock!" Naruto looked over quickly glaring, "want to run that by me again?" kiba shivered a bit. "y-you heard me Naruto… they want you out of your shell because you're so goddamn alone, we can all see it on your face no matter how you try to hide it with that pissed of gaze of yours. You never speak a word to anyone and any time someone does you just blow them off." Naruto glares more violently. "I have my reasons, reasons obviously you haven't been told about yet."

"I guess not! That Uchiha guy lost his whole family, Hinata is shy and cautionary because of how her family raised her, and Shino has always been that way just like most of his family, what's your fucking excuse!? Because people don't like you? Or maybe you're just scared."

He was going to continue until he felt a hand grab his neck, and shoved him against the wall. Naruto's icy blue eyes stared into Kiba's soul which was petrified from fear. "…It… is so much worse than that you mutt, talk to me like that again and I'll forget your mother and sister were so nice to me, ill cut your fucking balls off, you believe that?" the boy nodded.

Naruto lets go of him. "You are to say nothing to them, if you breathe a word of my treatment or whatever you have stored in your short term memory, I'll make your life a living hell."

With that he is about to open the door to get out of that hallway and away from the dogs gaze.

"You need friends to care for you Naruto… you can't keep pushing people away like this… soon there will be no one left to push…"

Naruto paused then looked at the boy. "That's the idea…"

The door shuts leaving the poor dog boy holding his petrified pup. "when we get home we're talking to mom about him, he's right I don't know how worse his life is other than the people who look at him ugly…" the pup yips in agreement. "Let's go back inside…"

'_OI MATE!_'

-end of flashback-

Naruto was awakened out of his memories and he noticed the herd of mutants were gone.

'_You've been standing there a long time mate they're to the tower and find me'_

Naruto sighed and he responds "right ill be there shortly."

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh to the Inuzuka… no I have to be that harsh… otherwise I might let the wrong people in…again…'

END OF CHAPTER 4

update i change the title decided to add another weapon to Naruto's armory

1, I've been playing a lot of operation raccoon city I based Sasuke's look off the u.s.s guys and Kyuubi's voice and accent of the u.s.s commanders voice I don't know why it just fits to me.

Wow people really like this story I just started getting a bunch of different people asking me for more. I like it!.

This one was kinda long and in my opinion kinda lack luster, sorry about that but a lot of shit is happening and its getting kinda hard to write with all of it ill try to update as much as I can. R&R thanks for putting up with me!


End file.
